Project MOBS
by Watcher321
Summary: Three hundred years ago a wicked King was overthrown. Ten years later, the nation of Minecraftia began to be assaulted by strange attacks which occurred once a decade. When an old record made by a cryptozoologist moments from death regarding the "Herobrine Phenomena" is unearthed, the hunt is on.
1. The Herobrine Phenomena

Hey guys long time no see, I've had this bouncing around in my head for a while so I hope you enjoy. My Pokemon story is not being put on hold, I've just been lazy. Don't worry! The next chapter will be soon! Who likes 1.9? I'm loving it so far, but that's enough from me. Follow, favorite and review. Especially review. I love reviews, all sorts of 'em. ONWARD!

 **I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT, ONLY MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

Before Year 1 of Project HERO

The projector buzzed to life as the tape began to roll. Shadows fidgeted on screen until a light flashed and the face of a testificate holding a flickering torch was revealed. He was dressed in white robes and had on a pair of gold spectacles that reflected the flame.

"Testing. Testing? Is this working? The film's moving, so I'm going to assume it's working. Man, I miss that cameraman. Okay." The testificate cleared his throat and began to speak on a nasal voice.

"My name is Dr. H.R. Simons, and if you've found this you were probably looking for my science crew that should have been confirmed missing a week ago." A zombie groaned in the background, but Dr. Simons paid no heed.

"Half a year ago my team of cryptozoologists began a search for the legendary and lethal Herobrine. I am currently lost deep underground, and I believe that most, if not all of my team is dead.

"I don't know if anybody will find this recording, or if it will even survive my own demise. All I know is that I have made a revolutionary discovery: one that I must share quickly.

"When I began my search I did it in the hopes of confirming a theory that I stumbled upon in the Minecraftian nation's Vault of Secure Files. The record dated thee hundred years ago, back to the time of our late ruler King Ironhand. Yes, Charlie, the vault is that old.

"Two-hundred and eighty years ago King Ironhand was found guilty of using his own subjects in barbaric experiments. Ten years after that, the first recorded instance of what became the "Herobrine Phenomena" began. He attacked every decade, picking what always seemed like random locations, ranging for empty fields to big cities, and burning them to the ground. Nobody managed to even see a clear image of the phenomena until two-hundred years ago.

"Despite countless evidences to the contrary, many civilians, military leaders and even scientists denied the fact that he existed. This is because the cause of the periodic fires always had seemed natural: lightning, lava misplaced from the forge, the burning of zombies after the sun rose. The only thing each fire had in common was that netherrack was found in each city burned. For many decades, blame and accusations were thrown about like seeds. Some blamed the stupidity of players in leaving collected netherrack from the Nether out in the open. Others were convinced there was a terrorist organization of griefers run amok. Still more tried to find scientific proof that netherrack could be formed under the heat of naturally caused flame.

"Nobody looked to the Herobrine phenomena. Many didn't even know about the legend.

"I did."

Dr. Simons pulled a volume wrapped in leather from the folds of his robe.

"I have been studying this phenomena for twenty years. Granted, most of it was more folklore than research, since this is only the second time I've even been able to try to track him.

"I succeeded, and the world needs to know! Herobrine is not what we think he is! Even more important, he has allies. I have confirmed at least one ally of Herobrine's, a being much like himself and with similar abilities. I believe there is a second hiding somewhere I cannot find."

The testificate held the book up to the camera, his spectacles flashing. "In this book I have proof that Herobrine is not a demon, and is very much defeatable. I have notes on his possible allies and the phenomena himself, and I have notes on what I believe he is. There is hope yet for our nation, and I think it has something to do with an item called a Nether Star. I had wished to research more at a place called Lab Three, but there was not time before he was set to return."

Suddenly in the blackness beyond Dr. Simon's head, two white and glowing eyes can be seen.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to do that. I'll be taking that book." Two distinct voices chuckled from the shadows.

Dr. Simons looked with a panicked glance back and forth between Herobrine and the camera, and then yelled "Remember me!" Somebody in the background laughed at that, and Dr. Simons slapped the button. The screen went black, and the lights in the stark white room turned on.


	2. Boredom

Hello, and happy April Fool's Day! I wanted to upload some sort of joke chapter, but my creativity failed me. Know this is the only place that has failed to give you an April Fool's Day prank.

Without further ado, this chapter is far from perfect (dumb Writers Block) but I'm too excited to get to the good stuff to care. Any ideas for improvements would be appreciated, and please enjoy _the filler!_

 **Year 1 of Project HERO**

Amanda blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted to the stark light of the iron room. A man in a lab coat stood in front of a podium, waiting patiently for the rest of the room to recover their vision.

"The reason you are all here today is obvious, and I will waste no time in preamble. This record was found buried in a landslide at altitude fifteen, or almost bedrock, by a group of miners. Dr. Simons and his crew disappeared four years ago with almost no trace as to their whereabouts, attempting to locate Herobrine during the rampages which…"

 _Skipping the preamble doesn't make much difference._ Amanda thought sarcastically. She fiddled with a silver bracelet on her hand, tuning out the tale of mysterious fires, TNT, groves of trees stripped of leaves, gold blocks, netherrack and redstone, et cetera et cetera. Everyone in the room knew the drill. It happened every decade.

Amanda hated briefing rooms. The lectures were boring and tedious. During the past four years Herobrine was pretty much confirmed to exist, although doubt lingered among the more sheltered parts of Minecraftia. Everybody already knew about the rampages, they bunkered down in basements every decade during what was called "Fire Weekend." Somebody creative must have made that name up.

"...If Dr. Simons really was right, which after our presentation we can only assume he was, then Herobrine is not alone..." Amanda blinked and swiped curly auburn hair from her eyes. Somebody new was speaking, a man with slick black hair in a suit. There was a chart of some kind on the wall depicting a model of Herobrine and two other, shadowed figures.

"Our next question is, quite simply, why have we never seen these supposed 'allies?' Nobody has ever spotted a second being with Herobrine, exception of course being Dr. Simons. Where are they during his rampages?"

A hand went up, and a blonde-haired player was given permission to speak. "Has the use of invisibility potions ever been considered?" He asked.

"It has, but Herobrine has never bothered to hide himself, so why should his allies?" Various heads in the room nodded appreciatively; Amanda suppressed a snort. _He ignores real possibilities and dodges with flippant rhetorical questions._ Amanda's parents had long taught her to watch people, and their guidance had served her well.

The rest of the meeting continued in similar fashion: Mostly what Amanda considered pointless talk, punctuated by her mind's sarcastic comments. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and was sorely missing it. That was the last time she read horror stories until 2 A.M.

"...And finally, please see your division leaders for further instruction." The auburn-haired woman sighed in relief as people began to filter out of the sickeningly steril room. If one asked her to be honest, she had hardly listened to the whole thing. Amanda had absorbed all she needed: The field crew she belonged to was to research possible sites for the next awakening of Herobrine. Anything else was irrelevant. With this in mind, she drove home to her single-bedroom apartment for another night of reading.

...Perhaps she had not been sincere when she thought that was the last time she read stories until 2 A.M.

Before arriving home Amanda stopped at the library to purchase a few books on previous locations Herobrine had attacked. It would surely lead her somewhere, even if she didn't know where. While she was walking past the horror-fiction section, something caught her eye. Amanda pulled a thick book with a beautifully designed cover from the shelf. On its front page were the signature white eyes.


	3. Chapter 1: The Abduction

So, just to make things clear, Chapter 1 was Year 1 of Project HERO. The Chapter 1 here is the book Amanda's reading.

ONWARD!

Amanda made herself comfy on her sofa and took a cookie from a plate on the coffee table. She opened the book to the first page.

 **Chapter 1: The Abduction**

Brandon walked slowly down the cobbled street, kicking little blocks of gravel as he went. The pack over his shoulder hung heavy with iron and gold, even a few diamonds. The teen gave a nod to the iron golems as he passed, scuffing lightly between a pair of village children. The sun rode high in the sky when he neared his destination.

A villager in a black apron pounded heavily with a large hammer at a glowing crimson blade on slabs of stone. He did not look up as Brandon passed him and set his supplies down on the table inside. Brandon did not mind, and went to get an apple from the chest. One never disrupted a working blacksmith.

The brown-haired teen watched from the window a traveler who was sitting down to feed what looked like at least six dogs, and probably rest his feet as well. Brandon had grown up in the village all his life, and had never tamed a wolf himself. They were quite rare. He had met many miners underground though, and crunched the juicy apple thoughtfully as the man separated a pair fighting over a pork chop. Brandon had always liked dogs, they were loyal and amazing zombie killers. It boot it all, they were cute, although he'd never admitted that to another person. He had an image to maintain.

"Brandon, my boy! What do you have today?" He looked up to see the smith, Gustav, enter and hang his apron on a peg in the wall.

"Almost three stacks of iron, one stack of gold, and thirty diamonds." The teen listed as Gustav poked around in his inventory bag.

"Quite impressive, my boy. You're getting better at this." Brandon cringed at the reference to his first outing in the mines; he had returned sorely beaten and with little less than fifteen iron ore. He didn't like to think about it. Gustav paid no heed, turning to an innocent-looking wood plank. He lifted it from the floor to reveal his carefully guarded material stash; the chest in the corner was just for show, and to tide thieves over when they came looking. They always came looking.

"I'm willing to pay… ten emeralds for everything you've got there." Gustav grinned with a warm, soothing smile-one he had mastered in order to continue his existence as a cheapskate.

"Fifteen." Brandon bartered.

"Twelve."

Brandon merely raised an eyebrow.

Gustav lost his smile and replaced it with a look of steel. They both held each other's gaze until the smith's eyelid twitched.

Brandon grinned wickedly.

"Twelve and a fresh iron sword. Sharpness II."

"Deal."

The two shook and Brandon took his emeralds, new sword and left.

"Don't forget to visit, boy!" The smith called as he walked the way he came.

"I'll even bring Lila with me!" Brandon joked.

"You let that cat anywhere near here-" The teen didn't hear the rest of the threat; he was jogging down the road as the sun began to slide down the sky.


End file.
